Yesterday and Tomorrow
by UchihaMaya
Summary: Naruto tak pernah tahu, mencintai sahabatnya sendiri akan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan sebelum perasaan itu tersampaikan, ia terlebih dahulu ditinggalkan. Kini ia tengah berusaha mengobati luka hatinya. Bisakah ia? Warning: NaruSaku, sedikit SasuNaru di awal
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Warning: AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita.**

**Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

Menemukan pasangan hidup atau lebih familiar disebut mencari cinta sejati adalah masalah kompleks yang dialami semua manusia. Kadang yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintanya, menikah dan bahagia sampai akhir hayat. Atau yang tidak beruntung pernikahannya kandas ditengah jalan, perjuangan menemukannya yang panjang, dipenuhi rasa sakit, dan dihiasi oleh air mata. Bahkan ada pula yang putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan tambatan hatinya.

Hidup memang tak adil. Takdir kadang tak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Ada yang rela menjalani hidup dengan ketidak adilan dan takdir yang bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Ada pula yang menentangnya. Berusaha merubah takdirnya.

Seperti mencoba membuat semua orang mengerti dan menyetujui hubungan sesame jenis atau seperti berusaha membuat hubungan cinta sesama anggota keluarga, yang lebih familiar disebut incest, terlihat normal dimata masyarakat.

Kisah inipun tak seromantis kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet. Tidak sedramatis kisah Siti Nurbaya. Tapi ini adalah kisah tentang perjuangan merubah orientasi seseorang dan belajar mencintai apa yang telah ada didepannya, yang nyata, dan diterima dimata dunia. Mengangkat dirinya kembali dari keterpurukan dan belajar membuka hati untuk seseorang.

Bukankah kadang kita juga harus berusaha menerima kenyataan? Meski kenyataan itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Tuhan ,menciptakan manusia bukan untuk kecewa dan putus asa. Tapi mereka diciptakan untuk berjuang, mencari kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda tanggung yang baru saja menjalani semester ke-6 di perguruan tinggi. Dibesarkan dengan bergelimang harta, hidupnya bahagia, seharusnya. Tapi nyatanya menjalani kehidupan dengan orang tua yang tidak utuh tidaklah semudah dalam drama.

Orang tuanya memutuskan bercerai ketika ia berusia delapan, ayahnya menetap di Perancis sementara ibunya memutuskan tinggal di Amerika. Ia tidak memilih salah satunya, ia tetap tinggal di Jepang bersama kakaknya. Ya, dia tidak sendiri. Ada kakaknya yang selalu mendukungnya, kakak yang hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya, meski sering berselisih pendapat tapi dia bersyukur masih memilikinya. Setidaknya hal itu membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian.

Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu menampakkan cengiran rubah dan senyum yang seolah tak akan pernah pudar. Tapi siapa yang tahu, dibalik senyumannya dia menyembunyikan perasaan yang tak lazim kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

Sahabat yang sudah menemaninya sedari ia belum bisa berjalan dengan benar. Sahabat lelaki yang selalu ada ketika ia membutuhkannya. Sahabat yang telah membagi canda, tawa, dan duka bersamanya. Sahabat yang selalu adu mulut dengannya dan yang paling memahaminya. Ia menghargai ikatan persahabatan mereka. Karenanya ia berusaha memendam perasaannya, menyimpannya rapat-rapat didalam hatinya.

Meski ia tahu hal itu hanya akan menyakitinya.

.

"APA?"

Tanggapan dengan suara yang keras serta ekspresi melotot tak percaya bukanlah favorit seorang Nara Shikamaru. Kuliah pagi harusnya menjadi hal yang menyenangkan jika saja tidak ada pemuda _raven_ minim ekspresi yang seenaknya menjadikan dirinya pengantar pesan.

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya, dasar merepotkan." Gumamnya sebelum berlalu dari kelas Naruto. Ia menguap bosan, harusnya ia tidak mengiyakan permintaan Uchiha bungsu. Gedung fakultas bisnis ternyata sangat jauh dari gedung fakultasnya, fakultas hukum.

Naruto yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari mengejar Shikamaru, kemudian mencekal bahu pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Dimana? Dimana _Teme_ itu sekarang?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Naruto yang kalut dan cemas, ia kemudian menjawab dengan tak yakin, "Narita."

Sedetik kemudian Naruto telah berlari meninggalkan kelasnya, meninggalkan Shikamaru dalam kebingungan. "Ada apa dengannya?"

.

Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak memperdulikan batas maksimum kecepatan yang diijinkan. Ekspresi wajah yang biasanya santai kini mengeras. Berita yang didengarnya dari mulut Shikamaru membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, perasaannya berkecamuk, tapi diotakknya hanya ada satu pertanyaan, kenapa?

Ia tak habis mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan Jepang. Tanpa rencana, tanpa pemberitahuan. Pemuda yang didulat sebagai sahabatnya itu bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan padanya, atau tidak mau. Tapi kenapa? Apa dia berbuat salah sehingga pemuda Uchiha itu tidak memberitahukan kepindahannya? Atau ada alasan lain yang tidak diketahuinya?

Matanya berkabut. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup orang tuanya yang melakukan itu.

Ia memarkirkan motornya asal dan menerjang masuk ke bandara. Ia segera berlari menuju terminal keberangkatan internasional. Mata _sapphire_nya menjelajah kesekeliling berusaha menemukan sosok pemuda berambut raven yang begitu dikenalinya.

Detik demi detik berlalu, ia berlari kesana kemari dengan putus asa. Tidak, ia tidak hanya merasakan sakitnya kehilangan sahabat tapi juga kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Suara-suara di kepalanya membuatnya semakin panik, detik ketika ia merasa apa yang dilakukan sia-sia, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ia cari-cari.

"_TEME!"_ Teriaknya lantang, sebelum menghambur menghampiri pemuda yang berdiri terpaku di dekat kursi tunggu.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke kemudian menghantamkan tinjunya dipipi bungsu Uchiha.

BUAK! "

_Kuso!"_ Umpat Naruto tertahan, menatap sahabatnya yang kini tersungkur dilantai bandara, menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Naruto meraih kerah kemeja biru dongker Sasuke, "apa maksudmu pergi seperti ini, hah?" Semburnya.

Sasuke diam, tak bergeming. Mata _onyx_nya yang kelam tidak menampakkan ekspresi.

"Apa maksudmu pergi tanpa memberi tahuku?" Naruto masih melanjutkan kemarahannya. "Kau_dulu_berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau pergi seperti ini? Tanpa memberi tahuku, tanpa berpamitan pada_"

"_kau siapa sehingga aku harus berpamitan padamu?" Ahirnya bungsu Uchiha itu bersuara.

Naruto menatap orang didepannya tidak percaya. Seolah-olah orang yang kini ada di depannya bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya.

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri, membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu tak terlihat.

"Kau bukan ayahku, bukan saudaraku, dan juga bukan kekasihku. Kita tidak punya ikatan apapun, jadi bukan urusanmu jika aku ingin pergi." Ucapnya dingin.

Naruto meradang. Hatinya sakit mendengar lelaki yang dicintainya mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan. Ia berdiri disana tanpa daya, membiarkan Sasuke yang berlalu pergi.

"Tapi kau sahabatku," ucapnya lirih.

Namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga sang Uchiha. Berhenti sejenak, kemudian melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, "aku tidak peduli."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku yang menganggapmu sahabat, aku yang nyaris menganggapmu keluargaku, aku yang peduli padamu, aku yang…"

'mencintaimu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sasuke kini berbalik menatap lurus Naruto dengan _onyx_nya yang dingin. "Kau yang tak punya orang tua, tahu apa soal keluarga. Bagiku semua itu hanya omong kosong. Kau tak lebih dari angin lalu untukku."

Detik itu, dunia Naruto serasa runtuh. Ia diam disana, tidak mencoba mengejar Sasuke lagi. Kata-kata Sasuke seolah menulikan telinganya, membutakan matanya, membisukan mulutnya, dan membekukan hatinya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari, luka dimata sang Uchiha.

.

TBC

.

**Gimana? Jelekkah? Baguskah?**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**

**Sign,**

**UM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita. NaruSaku fanfiction.

**Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

3 tahun kemudian…

"Namikaze_-san?"_

Yugao Uzuki, sebenarnya mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai asisten seorang pengacara. Tapi, ada juga saat dimana ia begitu membenci pekerjaannya. Seperti saat ini. Wanita cantik itu tengah mengejar atasannya yang tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan klien tanpa sepatah katapun. Dan setelah ia meminta maaf secara kilat pada klien, ia bergegas mengejar Kyuubi, Namikaze Kyuubi.

Ia agak kesulitan menyusul karena sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan. Ketika sampai di lobi kantor, tiba-tiba Kyuubi berhenti. Yugao yang tidak siap akhirnya menabrak punggung sang Namikaze hingga ia terjengkang. Untung saja suasana sepi dan Kyuubi dalam keadaan serius, jika tidak ia pasti sudah jadi bahan tertawaan.

"Batalkan semua janji temuku untuk sebulan kedepan. Aku ada urusan," ucap Kyuubi cepat, tak menghiraukan jika asistennya masih terjatuh dan speechless mendengar ucapan cepat Kyuubi.

Setelah itu, pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 25 itu melangkah meninggalkan gedung. Agak tergesa-gesa menghampiri mobil Mazda hitamnya. Baru saja ia menerima pesan singkat dari neneknya yang seorang kepala rumah sakit besar di Tokyo jika adiknya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, lagi. Tak sempat membaca penjelasnnya lebih lanjut, pemuda itu langsung meluncur menuju rumah sakit.

.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat masih muda diusia senjanya, mendesah pelan ketika melihat sosok yang terbaring diranjang praktik di ruangannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk memijit keningnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Gurat-gurat diwajahnya menunjukkan seberapa banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, sebegitunya kau ingin bunuh diri, eh? Menabrakkan mobil pada truk adalah hal paling idiot yang dilakukan seorang Namikaze." Ucapnya, mewakili kemarahannya atas tindakan bodoh cucunya. "Ada apa denganmu, _gaki?_ Semenjak bocah Uchiha itu pergi, kau jadi sering berkelahi, mabuk, dan yang lebih parah hobi menantang maut. Kau pikir dirimu punya sembilan nyawa? Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti menyia-nyiakan hidupmu?" Lanjutnya dengan suaranya yang keras dan tajam.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya memejamkan matanya tak peduli. Seolah ucapan neneknya hanya angin lalu untuknya. Ya, ia tidak peduli. Ia merasa hatinya telah mati karena ditinggalkan seseorang dengan luka nganga. Luka yang mengucurkan darah segar, luka yang mencabik jiwanya hingga ia tak mengingkan dunia. Ia lagi-lagi jatuh, terjatuh dijurang keputus asaan karena ditinggalkan, apalagi kini yang meninggalkannya adalah orang yang diam-diam ia cintai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi bukan berarti hidupmu berhenti ketika bocah itu pergi." Tsunade tahu, ia tidak buta untuk tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, sayang ia tidak tahu seberapa dalam cucunya terluka.

"Tapi nyatanya hidupku berakhir ketika dia pergi." Gumam Naruto tanpa membuka matanya.

Tsunade mendesah lelah. "Kau itu lelaki, Naruto. Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini. Tegarlah. Banyak hal yang lebih baik menantimu diluar sana jika saja kau mau keluar dari gua gelapmu itu."

Naruto hanya mendengus tidak peduli. "Ketegaranku sudah habis saat kedua orang itu pergi." Ucapnya, kali ini ia membuka matanya sehingga neneknya bisa melihat sorot penuh luka dari sapphire itu. "Aku muak dengan semua ini." Lanjutnya penuh kegetiran.

Tsunade terdiam mendengarnya. Tak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Jika bisa, aku bahkan memilih untuk tidak dilahir-"

"-hentikan omong kosong itu Naruto." Seseorang menyela ucapan Naruto. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang sedari tadi diam dibalik pintu mendengar percakapan adik dan neneknya.

Namikaze Kyuubi melenggang memasuki ruangan dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja kerja neneknya. "Jelaskan padaku, apa lagi yang kau perbuat kali ini?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil melirik lengan dan kepala adiknya yang diperban. "Sebegitunyakah kau ingin mati?"

Naruto diam saja. Dia tahu jika jawabannya hanya akan membuat Kyuubi semakin marah.

Satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi. Lagi-lagi mendesah kesal, "Kepalanya terbentur sementara lengan kirinya sedikit retak, lainnya hanya lecet dan memar ringan." Jelasnya, tanpa menatap kedua cucunya. "Aku hanya berharap ini yang terakhir."

Kyuubi memeijit keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Dia merasa sangat tua diusianya yang baru menginjak seperempat abad. "Kau itu adikku satu-satunya, keluargaku satu-satunya, jika__for God's sake__terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau pikir aku tidak akan apa-apa? Hentikan hal konyol ini, Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi, jengkel. "Demi tuhan, aku tidak suka kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini terus-terusan. Kau bukan lagi anak kecil, berhentilah merusak diri-"

"-kau pikir aku suka hidup seperti ini. Aku juga tidak suka, Kyuu. Aku tidak suka aku begini, aku tidak suka, bahkan membenci hidup seperti ini. Ditinggalkan berkali-kali bukanlah hal yang menyenagkan!" Ucap Naruto, ia bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Menghiraukan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit dan luka-lukanya yang perih.

Tsunade sendiri hanya menatap kepergian cucunya dalam diam, kemudian melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang terperangah. "Sudahlah Kyuubi, dia memiliki luka yang lain dan kukira kali ini lebih dalam."

"Aku tidak habis mengerti, kenapa kepergian si brengsek Uchiha itu merubahnya sejauh ini. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mempertimbangakan bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkannya." Desahnya pelan. "Apa aku bukan kakak yang baik?" Lirihnya.

Tsunade menatap lekat sang Namikaze sulung. "Dia menyayangimu, hanya kau yang ia punya saat ini. Buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh dari kepalamu." Tsunade terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan, "dia butuh waktu untuk menata hantinya. Sayang akupun tidak tahu seberapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan."

Naruto terdiam dibalik pintu. Ia menyesal membuat kakaknya kecewa. Entah kenapa ia baru menyadari kenyataan itu sekarang. Ia bukan lagi remaja, ia sudah dewasa.

Dalam diam Naruto bertekad untuk menjauh dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya. Meski ia tahu, hal itu sesulit membalikkan aliran waktu.

.

**TBC**

.

**Arigatou, untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview.**

**Sign,**

**UM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning:** AU. OOC. Typo. Gaje. Sedikit Shonen ai demi kelancaran cerita. NaruSaku fanfiction.

**Yesterday and Tomorrow © UchihaMaya**

.

.

.

.

"Sapporo?"

Namikaze Kyuubi mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia masih terfokus kearah berkas-berkas yang berserakan dipangkuannya. Sementara adiknya, Namikaze Naruto kembali menelusuri buku panduan wisata yang tadi sempat diberikan Kyuubi padanya sebelum pesawat lepas landas.

Sekarang keduanya berada dalam penerbangan menuju pulau Hokkaido. Liburan, begitu kata Kyuubi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu. Tadi pagi ketika ia sibuk memeriksa beberapa laporan perusahaan, Kyuubi tanpa aba-aba menerobos masuk ruangannya dan menodongkan dua tiket pesawat. Kakaknya bilang urusan perusahaan untuk sementara akan diambil alih sekretaris Naruto. Sementara, mereka berdua akan berlibur untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Sungguh, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya. Setahunya, kakaknya sedang menangani kasus penting yang tidak mungkin ditinggilkan serta pekerjaannya di perusahaan yang tidak sedikit. Tapi, disinilah mereka, dalam tubuh burung besi yang beberapa jam lagi akan mendarat di Hokkaido.

"Cobalah untuk santai, Naruto. Tak perlu mencemaskan apapun yang ada di Tokyo." Ucap Kyuubi sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang dari tadi menyibukkannya.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Menghargai kakaknya yang rela meninggalkan pekerjaan untuknya.

.

"Kau menyewanya?" Tanya Naruto pada kakaknya yang tengah sibuk didapur, ia sendiri tengah duduk di meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ia mengamati rumah minimalis yang akan mereka tempati selama di Sapporo.

"Menyewa?" Kyuubi setengah tertawa, "mana mungkin kakakmu ini puas hanya dengan rumah sewaan."

Naruto mendengus, nyaris lupa dengan gaya hidup kakaknya yang cenderung hedonisme. Rumahnya di Tokyo saja mansion-mansion besar dan hebatnya jumlahnya lebih dari tiga.

"Aku tidak tau kau menyiapkan liburan ini sejak lama?"

Kyuubi menghidangkan makan malam a la Prancis dimeja makan, anehnya dibalik gaya hidup yang hedonis, sulung Namikaze itu lihai memasak.

Lelaki usia 25 itu hanya tertawa nista. "Kau kira aku punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk menyiapkan hal seperti ini? Yang benar saja, adikku." Pemuda tampan berambut pirang kemerahan itu melepas apron yang dikenakannya sebelum bergabung dengan adiknya. "Aku baru mendapatkan ide ini kemarin malam dan berdasarkan saran Yugao, akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi ke tempat ini. Selain karena banyak tempat wisata yang bisa kita kunjungi, disini tempat yang tepat untuk berburu wanita cantik."

Naruto mendengus kesal, menyantap masakan yang telah dibuat kakaknya. "Jika kau ingin berburu wanita, kau bisa melakukannya di Tokyo." Ucap Naruto setengah sarkastik.

Sekarang Kyuubi yang mendengus. "Adikku yang pintar, kadang kakakmu yang sempurna inipun membutuhkan sesuatu yang bernama pelarian." Ucapnya dengan nada setengah bercanda.

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum tipis, Kyuubi benar-benar saudaranya sampai-sampai kehidupan cintanya pun mirip dengannya. Gagal. Ia melirik kakaknya sejenak, aktor yang hebat. Tidak seperti dirinya yang masih terus larut dalam kesedihannya, sang kakak dapat terus melanjutkan hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Tetap menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna, dan mencoba melupakan sang kekasih yang mengkhianatinya.

Naruto termenung. Benar. Kenapa dia tidak bisa melupakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang belum berstatus apapun dengannya. Kyuubi, kakaknya bisa merelakan kepergian tunangannya dengan lapang dada, sementara ia, kenapa ia terus terpaku dengan masa lalunya? Terpaku pada satu orang yang bahkan mencintainya saja tidak. Orang yang memutuskan ikatan persahabatan mereka semudah itu.

"Jangan hanya diam sambil memasang tampang orang bodoh seperti itu. Aku tahu masakanku sangat enak. Tapi tidak perlu seberlebihan itu." Kyuubi berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyum mengejek.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Bereskan ini, setengah jam lagi kita keluar. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

.

"Salah satu tempat yang paling ingin kukunjungi sejak dulu." Gumam Kyuubi setengah bercanda ketika mereka sampai didepan sebuah _okiya_ .

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. "Buat apa kita berada ditempat seperti ini? _Baa-chan_ akan membunuh kita jika ketahuan."

Meski kehidupan malamnya sangat tidak terkontrol, Naruto tak pernah tertarik pada tempat macam ini.

Kyuubi merangkul bahu adiknya. "Jika ketahuan," Kyuubi mengulangi kalimat terakhir sang adik dengan penuh penekanan, "asal kau tutup mulut, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika kita pernah kemari," Namikaze sulung pun akhirnya menyeret adiknya memasuki tempat itu, "dan menurut informasi dari _Jii-san_, tempat ini cukup bagus."

"_Jii-san_? Dia pernah kemari?" Tanya Naruto, sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan Kyuubi yang serasa mencekik. Agak kesulitan karena lengan kirinya masih sakit akibat kecelakaan seminggu lalu.

Kyuubi menatap tak percaya adiknya, "apa yang kau harapkan dari kakek mesum itu?"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak tertarik dengan tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik kita ke pub saja." Ujar Naruto setengah kesal. Kakaknya seolah menutup mata akan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang dan tetap ngotot membawanya ketempat penuh wanita penghibur seperti ini.

"Tega sekali kau mengajakku ke pub." Rajuk Kyuubi. "Sekali ini saja, temani kakakmu minum ocha sambil mendengarkan enka." Bujuk Kyuubi.

"Kalau kau ingin melakukan itu, kenapa tidak mengajak Jiraiya-jiisan atau Kakashi saja? Aku akan meminta Kakashi mengambil cuti dan menemanimu."

Kyuubi akhirnya memutuskan mengabaikan ocehan adiknya. Ia berhasil menyeret masuk Naruto, keduanya disambut seorang wanita berseragam pelayan.

"Aku sudah memesan tempat atas nama Namikaze Kyuubi." Terang Kyuubi pada pelayan itu. Gadis berusmur sekitar 20-an itu mengangguk mengerti dan tanpa basa-basi membimbing mereka menuju bagian yang lebih dalam dari kedai itu.

Pelayan berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu membuka pintu geser salah satu ruangan dan memersilahkan kakak beradik itu masuk.

"Anda menginginkan sake atau minuman lain, Tuan?" Tawar pelayan itu.

Kyuubi duduk diatas bantalan diikuti Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan. "Tidak. Jangan hidangkan minuman atau makanan beralkohol. Cukup bawakan ocha dan makanan ringan. Ingat, tanpa alkohol, Nona." Ucap Kyuubi.

Sang pelayan hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum memohon diri untuk beranjak. Naruto mendengus mendengar pesanan Kyuubi. Heran, bagaimana pemuda beringas dan agak kejam seperti kakaknya begitu menghindari alkohol.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa minum, Kyuu? _For God's sake_, berapa umurmu." Ledek sang adik.

Kyuubi cuma mendengus, tampak tak terpengaruh dengan ledekan adiknya. "Aku manusia jenius yang tidak mau merusak tubuhnya dengan minuman keras seperti itu."

Naruto tertawa, ia justru kebalikan dari Kyuubi. Naruto kuat menenggak berliter-liter alkohol tanpa mabuk. Entah sejak kapan, pemuda pirang itu menganggap minuman keras layaknya air putih. "Jadi, kita disini hanya minum teh dan makan dango?"

Kyuubi menggeleng, "mana bisa sesederhana itu? Aku mengundang beberapa orang_geisha maksudku, untuk menemani kita malam ini."

"Kita?" Naruto mendengus, "yang benar menemani**MU**." Naruto memberikan penekanan berlebih pada suku kata terakhirnya.

"Well, ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memikirkan ulang, apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak tertarik pada manusia-manusia berkromosom XX."

Pelayan itu kembali, membawa makanan dibantu beberapa pelayan lain. Menghidangkannya diatas meja.

"Jadi, Nona-"

"Ino, Tuan."

"-baiklah, Ino_-san_, kapan mereka akan muncul?" Tanya Kyuubi.

Ino, gadis pelayan itu tersenyum a la pedagang. "Mereka akan masuk sebentar lagi, mohon tunggu sebentar." Detik setelah Ino menutup mulutnya, pintu shoji yang lain diruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok geisha terbalut sempurna kimono sutra yang tampak mahal.

"Maaf membuat Tuan-Tuan menunggu…"

.

**TBC**

.

**Sign,**

**UM**


End file.
